


Second Time's the Charm

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FitzSimmonsing, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Vaginal Sex, clueless science nerds, it's all for science, omg they were roommates, they actually think they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: It has been 5 weeks and 4 days since Fitz and Jemma lost their virginity...to each other. And now hormones are getting in the way of their work productivity. Luckily Jemma knows what to do.





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows "Is That a Challenge?" I decided to put these in a series instead of making a multi-chapter fic. I didn't want to end up with a permanent work in progress, though I do have lots more ideas for these two. They are going to be friends with benefits for a very, very long time. This is set in 2006, during their time at Sci-Ops.
> 
> As always, thanks to @blancasplayground for all of her help. None of this would happen without her encouragement and help. <3

“Dr. Fitz, I need you to drop your current project.”

Fitz looked across the desk at the head of engineering, Dr. Ross. “Why? What do you need me to work on?”

Opening a folder and sliding a piece of paper across the desk, he answered, “They are looking for a weapon that can quickly incapacitate a large number of of assailants.”

Fitz frowned. That didn’t sound like something he could do on his own. “Who else is assigned to this project?”

“No one as of right now, but we’ll get you some support for the biological aspects.”

Looking over the specs Dr. Ross had handed him, Fitz said, “I need Simmons.”

“Look, my boy, I know that you like to spend time with your girlfriend --”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Fitz insisted. “But she is the best. If you want this project done on this timeline, then I need her. And if this is something for Coulson’s team...”

He let that thought trail off, knowing that Dr. Ross would fill in the blanks. He had never met the man, but he knew that a lot of the projects they worked on directly supported Coulson’s team out in the field. He was a bit of a legend, so Fitz knew that this was important to SHIELD, and therefore important to Dr. Ross.

Dr. Ross sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. No promises, though.”

An hour later Simmons walked into the lab.

“Looks like I’ve been reassigned,” she said. “That wouldn’t have been your doing, would it?”

“You’re welcome.”

“I was in the middle of something.” She sounded a little annoyed, so he looked at her. Really looked at her.

“You spent all last night complaining about how it was lab work better done by your techs. I promise this will be better.”

She glared at him, but he could tell she didn’t mean it. “Fine,” she said, coming to stand next to him. “What are we working on?”

“This time they want a weapon that will incapacitate multiple opponents at once.”

“Well, they don’t ask for much, do they?”

Simmons was standing right next to him now and he could smell her perfume, something flowery and feminine, but not too strong. Which was strange because she usually only wore perfume when she was planning on going out.

“Did you have plans for tonight?” he asked.

She looked at him strangely for a second and then answered. “No...not tonight. Why?”

“Oh, ah, the perfume.” Simmons looked surprised and raised her eyebrows, so he hurried on. “You only wear that perfume when you are going out.”

“I actually wear it when I want to feel confident...which, yes, I guess normally coincides with when I’m going out.” She looked away from him and he felt that he had somehow embarrassed her. “But that’s correlation, not causation.”

“Noted, Dr. Simmons,” he said seriously and finally relaxed a little when she started to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I just haven’t been feeling quite myself. Let’s get to work.”

They started brainstorming and looking at existing tech they could build into their design. No use reinventing the wheel...or the non-lethal weapon. Their first problem was directional -- how could they design something that would be effective in 360 degrees? The second was biological -- what sort of substance could impact people at a great enough distance for this to be useful?

By the time the sun had gone down and the labs had cleared out -- except for them, of course -- they were still grappling with these questions. They had a lot of ideas, but nothing they were completely satisfied with. Simmons had insisted they set up a project timeline earlier in the day, and now they were committed to talking through these problems tonight. Fitz secretly thought this was the reason they let him team up with Simmons so often. They did work really well together, they were twice as smart when they could bounce ideas off of each other, but they were also willing to put in the time. As much time as they needed to get the job done.

But hours had passed and they were no closer to a solution. Simmons had even unbuttoned the blazer she had on over her blouse and was sitting at the lab table with her cheek in one hand, apparently contemplating the ceiling tiles.

“You know what, Fitz?” she asked.

“Mmmhh.”

“I think the sexiest parts of the human body are the hip bones.”

“What?”

“You know, the bones that stick out a little,” she looked at him expectantly, like this was a conversation they should be having...or had anything to do with what they were working on.

“I don’t know--” He broke off as she slid off the stool and came to stand in front of him.

“These bones...right here.”

And then she was touching him. Even though it was through his clothes he could practically feel her caress on his skin, and his body responded appropriately. Or, not appropriately, considering that they were still at work.

She was studying the place where her hands rested on him, so he could study her without fear of getting caught. It had been 5 weeks, 4 days, and 27 minutes -- not that he had been counting or anything -- since that night they had sex...or fucked...or made love. He wasn’t even sure what to call it. She hadn’t been this close since then. They had obviously sat next to each other while watching TV and they worked together, of course, but she hadn’t been this close _and_ touching him.

“I don’t know what’s so great about bones.”

She moved her thumbs slightly and his body tensed, not sure what she was doing. They hadn’t talked about doing it again, though her amendment was burned into his mind. They could have sex again if they both wanted to. Just as friends. The kind of friends who also had sex sometimes. But he didn’t know how to ask her if she wanted to.

“You have very nice bones,” she added.

“Uh, thanks.”

“What’s your favorite part of the human body?”

Fitz dropped his eyes to her chest without a second’s thought. With her blazer hanging loose, he could see the shape of her breasts under her shirt. His mouth felt dry. He knew what she looked like under her clothes. Knew what she tasted like.

“Th-the brain. The, ah, brain is my favorite part.”

She smiled at him. A knowing smile. And then she looked down his body, past where her hands still rested lightly against his trousers. He desperately tried to control himself, but it had been a lost cause since the moment she had come to stand near him. Maybe even before that.

“Is that so?” She looked satisfied with his response, and she started to move one hand across his stomach.

He stepped back and tried not to look like he was running away from her, but she was too close for him not to do something he might regret -- especially at work -- if he didn’t put some distance between them.

“I’ll be right back. I need to, ah, go to the bathroom. Right. The bathroom.”

 

* * *

 

She had never seen Fitz try to get away from her so quickly. He was either horrified by what had happened...or, he was every bit as turned on as she was. The past 5 weeks and 4 days had been difficult in ways she hadn’t anticipated. It was like having sex had unlocked a primal part of her brain. There was no other explanation for why every night she lay in bed and thought about how it felt to have his hands on her. Of course, it was just a biological urge, but it was getting to be very inconvenient. Her own efforts to ease the ache hadn’t exactly been successful. It just kept coming back.

From an evolutionary standpoint, her body craving Fitz was perfectly reasonable. Any of their progeny would be sure to have many traits beneficial for survival. An image of blue-eyed children flashed in her mind and she shook it away quickly. Even if they were going to have children, which they were not because they weren’t together, her brown eyes were the dominant gene and there was no telling if she even carried a recessive gene for blue eyes. Their children would probably have brown eyes.

But that didn’t actually matter because she wasn’t planning on getting pregnant. All she was planning to do was ask Fitz if he would like to try having sex again. It really had been lovely, especially for their first time. If he felt anywhere near the amount of sexual frustration she did right now, she thought he might say yes.

She started packing up her things, tossing her notes into her bag. Either way, they wouldn’t be getting any more work done tonight.

By the time Fitz returned, she had already retrieved her coat from her office. He really had been gone a long time. But he looked much more relaxed, and hopefully receptive to her idea.

“Are you leaving? But we haven’t finished.”

“I don’t think there is much point in us staying here to work tonight. I don’t think we’re going to get anything else done.”

“You never leave before we finish everything on our project timeline,” he said, clearly confused.

She shifted a little uneasily. This was going to be difficult to say. “I can’t get anything else done tonight.”

He looked concerned. “Jemma, I-I…”

She smiled. Fitz hadn’t used her first name since the last time they had been in bed together. It seemed like they might be on the same page after all. She looked him in the eye and said, “Fitz, I think we should have sex again. I would like to have sex with you. I can’t think right now. I’m too wound up. You can say no --”

“Yes.”

“Yes, okay.” Her heart was beating fast and her palms felt sweaty. But he had said yes. All of her nervous energy quickly deployed itself to other parts of her body. “So…we should go home?”

He was still looking into her eyes. Which she knew because she was still looking into his. They probably looked ridiculous, standing there in the lab, not moving. But they were going to have sex...again.

Maybe the constant desire raging through her would finally stop. He held the door open for her and gave her a crooked smile that sent a tingle through her. Or maybe not.

They didn’t touch, or even speak, until the door to their flat closed behind them. But as soon as she heard the deadbolt slide into place she reached up to pull his head down to hers. As their lips finally touched his arms came around her and he let her push him against the door as she devoured him. Kissing wasn’t what she wanted, though it did send heat to the places she wanted him to touch. She shrugged out of her coat and then unbuttoned her blazer before slipping her shoes off.

Following her lead, he pushed her blazer off her shoulders and then moved his hands slowly down her sides, over her ribs, and finally resting them on her hips.

“You’re right, Jemma. Hip bones are very sexy.”

“Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you,” he insisted. “But maybe I should take a closer look...just to be sure I understand the appeal properly.”

She shook her head at him, and then waited impatiently for him to get his coat and shoes off before taking his hand and pulling him towards her room.

“Fitz, I’m on birth control now...and I haven’t been with anyone else. Have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Had sex. With someone else.”

“Of course not! When would I have had time for that? We’re together nearly all the time we aren’t at work.”

“I have to ask, Fitz. You did go out to the bar for drinks last weekend.”

He rolled his eyes at her, though he was now sliding his hands under her shirt, so she lifted up her arms so he could take it off.

“You were there, Simmons. You would have noticed if I met a woman, somehow convinced her to have sex, and then actually done it.”

“I don’t think about what you are doing all the time, Fitz.”

“Really? Because it seems like you have been thinking a lot about my bones,” he teased.

“Ugh, Fitz. Look...I’ll show you. Take your trousers off.”

She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs, kicking them off, and watched him do the same with his trousers.

“You still seem overdressed. I can’t show you what I mean with your shirt on.”

Feeling bolder now, she unbuttoned his shirt so he could shrug out of it and then pushed up his t-shirt until he pulled it over his head.

“Now, see what I mean?” She traced over the bones that protruded slightly. “Hips, stomach--”

Dragging her fingertips over his skin, she heard him suck in a breath as her hands drifted lower. Then, wrapping her hand around him through his boxers, she finished, “--cock.”

 

* * *

 

Fitz considered for a second that he might have forgotten how to breathe. Sure, he was in Jemma’s room so they could have sex, but hearing that word in her voice, the way she pronounced the single syllable, was enough to make him come right there. Or it would have been if he hadn’t tossed off in the men’s room. He was going to count that as a good decision and try to make it really good for her this time. He still felt guilty that the first time they’d been together he’d hurt her and then proceeded to have the best two minutes of his life with her naked body wrapped around him.

“I want you.”

Her words were accompanied by the movement of her hand and he thought he might have whimpered.

“Yeah, want you too,” he said, grabbing her wrist before she could make him come in his boxers.

He kissed her again to keep her distracted and fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

“What the bloody...who designs these things?”

She laughed. “Men design these torture devices. To better highlight a woman’s...brains.”

He knew he should feel embarrassed, but she had reached around to unhook her bra and now he had her breasts in his hands and she was making those little sounds again.

“Your brain is my favorite part of you...I just appreciate other parts of you too.”

“Fitz.” She said his name on a moan as the pads of his thumbs swiped over her nipples.

She walked backwards until her thighs hit the mattress and she sat down on the bed with him standing in front of her. She pushed his boxers down and studied him. He realized she hadn’t actually gotten a good look at him last time. He was a little nervous about what she’d think. But she touched him with gentle fingers.

“Is this alright?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Yeah. That’s fine.” More than fine, actually, though he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

And then she leaned down and licked around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth. He had to call on all of his willpower to not thrust into her mouth. He reached out a hand and slid it through her hair, feeling the silky strands while her head started to bob up and down. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back.

“God, Jemma.”

“Mmmhh?” she hummed around his cock.

“S-so good,” he stuttered.

Jemma shifted and he let his hand rest on the back of her head. Then she tried to take more of him into her mouth, wrapping her hand more tightly around him. When she adjusted her grip, her teeth grazed him and he let out of yelp.

She released his cock with a pop. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking a step back. “Teeth.”

“Oh...I’m so sorry.” She blushed.

“‘S’okay.” He cleared his throat. “Maybe get on the bed?”

“You,” she said, tugging his boxers the rest of the way down. “I want to be on top.”

As he settled on his back in her bed, he watched her push down her knickers. She did have really nice hips, and now that she had pointed it out his eyes were drawn to the bones there. When she climbed on top of him his hands traced her hips and she smirked down at him.

“Fine...I admit it. You were right.” He wanted to touch her and he also didn’t want to see her gloat any longer, so he reached one hand up to palm her breast again, smiling when she gasped.

Wanting to hear her moan his name again, he sat up and took one nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue before sucking gently.

“Oh...oh, Fitz.”

He had gotten the response he wanted, but at the same time she said his name, she also started to grind against him, which sent all of his blood rushing lower.

“Jemma...ah, Jemma,” he panted. “Did you want me to? Before?”

“No.” She shook her head and pushed him back on the bed. “I want you inside me.”

He wondered for a second if it was possible to pass out from happiness. Seeing Jemma over him, naked and looking at him with desire in her eyes, as she positioned herself over his cock, wasn’t something he had known he needed. But he knew now.

She slid down his length, sighing and wriggling her hips once she was fully seated. As she started to move, he noticed how different it felt when she was in control. Her movements were slower than his had been and she moved her hips as she raised and lowered herself in a way that was making him crazy. He made a mental note of that for next time. He hoped there might be a next time.

His fingers dug into her soft skin as he helped her move up and down. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Fitz...Fitz, it feels so good. Can you touch me?”

“Fuck, Jemma.”

Dammit. He was supposed to be making sure it was good for her too this time. He put a hand on her stomach and then dropped it lower, searching for her clit. She let out a moan when he found it and started moving faster...which broke the last thread of control he had over his body.

“Wait...I can’t—“

He pushed her up slightly and moved his hips so he could slip out of her, hoping that would be enough to hold off his release. But it was too late. As soon as she sat back on his thighs, come spurted over his stomach and he let out a strangled sound of embarrassment. She’d probably never want to sleep with him again after this.

He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look her in the face, but they shot open when he felt her shift forward and then her tongue darted out to lick his stomach.

“Jemma? What are you—?”

She was so close, leaning over him and she didn’t look upset at all. She was smiling even.

“I just wanted to taste you. Here...I’ll go get something to clean you up.”

She had hardly left before she was back again, washcloth in hand.

“I’m so sorry...you didn’t...and then I…” He knew he was babbling like an idiot, but he couldn’t help himself. She did this to him. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s alright, Fitz. It isn’t...I wasn’t really expecting to have an orgasm from intercourse anyway. But I would appreciate it if you would —“

“Yeah...just tell me what you want.”

“You.” And then she smiled again. “Your fingers inside me and your mouth…”

She still wanted him. Thank god. He didn’t even let her finish talking before pushing her back on the bed.

 

* * *

 

So far, this had been the most amazing night of her life, and if the way Fitz was pushing her back onto the mattress was any indication, it was only going to get better.

His mouth was on her first and his tongue went right to her clit the way she had liked last time. He had such a good memory for important information.

“Ahhh…yes.”

Before she had fully adjusted to the rhythm he had set, two fingers slid inside her in a long, slow motion, his fingers curling to stroke against her.

She squeezed her thighs together in shock and forced herself to relax when he stopped what he was doing.

“Sorry.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“What about this?”

He sucked gently at her clit and she moaned loudly, her hips bucking off the bed. She didn’t have the ability to form words, but he didn’t seem to need any, keeping up a steady pace with his fingers while he alternated between licking and sucking her clit.

“I’m...almost…”

She held his head in place and arched off the bed as tension coiled inside her. Then he hummed against her clit. The vibration shook everything inside her loose and she let waves of pleasure rush over her, feeling her inner walls flutter. Fitz kept licking her gently until all the tension drained from her body, and then he moved up beside her rested his head on the pillow.

“That was...that was…”

“Amazing,” she finished for him, leaning over to kiss him.

“Certainly much better than staying at work.”

They were side by side, but not really touching. She wanted to turn into his side, but her mind was in overdrive.

“What if it sent out a nanosecond electrical pulse?”

“Wha-? Oh, right. Could that be calibrated?”

“I think so. There could be several settings.”

“Well, what if the design was some sort of telescoping rod? That way it could extend above the height of the agents, keeping them safe while exposing anyone they were fighting. Do you have any paper?”

She grabbed a notebook and pencil she kept in her nightstand just for occasions such as this. Well, not such as this exactly, but for times when she had an idea when she was already in bed. She flipped to a blank page and handed it to him. He quickly sketched out a design, leaving room for the specs they’d need to fill in once they’d had some time in the lab.

“Brilliant, Fitz. And it’s only 11:32, so we can cross this off of our project timeline for today.”

She held up her hand to meet his in a high five. This was wonderful.

“We should do this more often,” she said.

“Yeah, we should.”

“I mean, think of how productive we’ll be. We would probably still be stuck in the lab talking this through. And instead we’re home and done working.”

“Right.” They lay there for a few silent moments and she let out a sleepy yawn.

“Did you want me to leave?” he asked. “I can go back to my room.”

“Oh. No, you can stay for awhile. Just grab the sheet. I’m getting cold.”

Once he pulled the sheet over them, she did turn into him, cuddling into his warmth. As she fell asleep she hoped he didn’t leave. It was nice to have him here. And it would be much more efficient if either of them had more ideas for their project when they woke up.

Everything really was perfect now. They had finally found the best way to be together, maximizing both their friendship and their work partnership, and she had never been so satisfied with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking about fics or FitzSimmons/AoS
> 
> You can find me on tumblr/Discord/Pillowfort @LibbyWeasley


End file.
